Monsters
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: In an alternate universe where monsters watch a human child every October a vampire L watches a 10 year old Light and develops feelings for him. New chapter every day of October
1. Arrival

A/N: This a story about Halloween I'm going to make a new chapter everyday of October OK? Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

L's POV I was flying through the city to my current child Light Yagami it was October 1st which meant a monster like myself, was supposed to watch a child every October until he or she turned 18. I got out of my bat forme when I reached Light's house I always feel happy when my ghost buddy, Near is with me because Near has to watch Light's sister Sayu. I went up to Light's window and looked inside to find the 10 year old currently reading a book I smiled cause Light gets cuter every year, well as cute as a human can be to a vampire anyway. It was around 8:00 PM when someone came running through the door "LIGHT, IT FELT LIKE FOREVER SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!" I heard Light's friend Misa Amane say "Misa, please get off me." Light said with his friend since kindergarden hugging the life out of him, I then started to look around for Mello, a werewolf who I knew since Light & Misa were 5 I then found him in a tree next to me, I feel sorry he has to watch Misa until she is 18. I then saw 7 year old Sayu come in the room to show Light a painting she made, I also saw Near who was in the air vent above her head it was then Mello growled at the ghost boy. It makes my 15 year old body shiver.

Light's POV "I like your painting Sayu." I said as Sayu put the painting of a puppy in my face Misa hugged Sayu and turned on the TV there was a movie about monsters on, I loved monsters ever since I was 7 years old and my family took me to a Halloween fair. Misa & Sayu clutched my body when giant spiders appeard I admit to being scared too when ghost started coming I swear hearing a giant dog bark in anger 


	2. Ryuzaki

A/N: WELCOME TO MONSTERS CHAPTER 2! Get ready to meet more monsters anyways enjoy and I don't own Death Note.

Mello's POV The sun was rising and I told L to put on his special blanket that protects him from the sun all 3 of the children were starting to wake up I then changed from my wolf forme to my human forme. Light & Misa started going to school and L & I followed them, I saw my skeleton friend, Matt distracted by his video game to pay attention to Matsuda, the child who Matt had to watch. "HEY LIGHT, MISA WANNA PLAY!?" Matsuda screamed at the sight of them I swear that 9 year old gets on my nerve sometimes.

Near's POV I followed Sayu to school and hid in places where I can't be seen I then saw a guy with pumpkin head "Hi I'm BB and I'm following him." BB said pointing at Sayu's classmate Taro Kagami. I admit reciognizing BB from last year when Taro would come over to play, BB and I then followed Taro & Sayu to school.

L's POV I saw Light sitting with Misa and Mikami, a boy who liked playing with Light. Mello & I were watching them play when Matt came he said Matsuda started whining and he left because he was annoyed.  
I felt like having some blood when Halle Lidner, a witch who watches Kiyomi Takada suddenly came. "Matt you know you can't just leave Matsuda like you did when he was 2." She said lecturing Matt Matt then lest reluctantly.

Light's POV I was walking home from school with Sayu when a boy fell from a tree he had ebony hair and milky white skin he looked about 15 I decieded to speak to him "Hello I'm Light, who are you?" I asked he paused for a minute "Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki said hesetantly "I'm Sayu." Sayu said "Want to play with us Ryuzaki?" Misa said "Sure" Ryuzaki said

A/N: And L & Light meet get ready for yaoi 


	3. Search for Ryuzaki

A/N: Hello Sorry this is late but don't worry I'll try my besto keep up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Sayu's POV

After playing with Ryuzaki it's like he vanished. Taro came to play more often and Light had Misa & Mikami to play with. One day Matsuda came to play with Light I answerd the door, "Hi Matsuda, Light's not home right now." I said "OK." The 9 year old boy said looking glum at that. I then went out to look for Ryuzaki.  
Matsuda followed me unaware that this was a search for a missing person. I also bought Taro along he seemed eager to get out the house.

It almost seemed like forever until we saw a familiar face, unfourtunately it was Light. "What are you doing here?" Light asked confused "Looking for Ryuzaki." Taro said feeling like a detective.  
A few hours later I got tired we then gave up on looking for Ryuzaki. Once I got home I took a nap.

L's POV

When I saw Light's sister was looking for me, I asked Near to distract them. "I'll put a sleep spell on Sayu & Taro." Near said whispering something BB, Matt & I couldn't hear they then went home I sighed in relif. Near and I were playfully causing mischif when Misa and Takada came over. Mello and Halle went under the tablecloth like Near and me, "Hi." Mello said annoyed with the fact that he had to listen to Misa fight with Takada.  
We all watched Mello turn into his wolf forme Mello then tried to scratch Near, I laughed when his hand went through Near's face. "L, your not very mature for 5,000 years old." Mello said annoyed I stuck my tounge out at him.

Misa's POV

I scoweld as Kiyomi Takada, my arch rival since 1st grade hugged Light. Sayu and I went to the living room and watched TV when I saw something under a blanket. "MIKAMI, YOU CREEP!" Sayu shouted.  
Mikami was hiding under the blanket the whole time that freak. "I'm not going to ask how you are there just get up." I sighed

a/N: Sorry for short chapters but when I get days off they will be longer 


	4. I wonder

WARNING: This will be one of the shortes chapters of the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Halle's POV

"If Mikami is here, wheres A?" I asked confused "A is a zombie so he's slow." Near said telling me like the -it all he is.  
Light came over to greet Mikami then started to talk about Halloween costumes. "I'm going as a zombie." Takada said "I'll be the bride of Frankenstein and Light will be Frankenstein."  
Misa said hugging him "I'm actually gonna be a vampire." Light said "I wanna be a fairy." Sayu said. L smiled at the fact his child will be what he is.

Sayu & Takada were playing a puzzle when A arrived he looked like a normal zombie, he had decaying skin, blood stained clothes and a missing eye hee stared through the back window.  
"Hey, Near why are you staring off into space?" L asked "Just thinking." Near said.

Near's POV

I was thinking about how L once told me he wanted to turn Light in to a vampire last year and now L ight is going as a vampire for Halloween I then started to wonder, "Should L make Light one of us?" I told myself. I then looked up at the ceiling wondering if I should do that one day.

A/n: Done. See ya tommorow 


	5. Misa & the zombie

A/N: Hello darlings welcome to chapter 5 I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Light's POV

I t was a sunny day, I had an average day at school and was walking home. Misa, Mikami, Matsuda and Taro came home with Sayu & I. We were currently playing hide & seek when I started seeing someone under Sayu's bed I yanked off the sheets and stared in suprise.

"RYUZAKI!" I shouted throwing my arms around the ebony haired 15 year old.

I was so happy to see Ryuzaki again. It's funny I didn't see him come in. I guess my joy caught some peoples attention cause every one but Misa came in.

"RYUZAKI, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!" Sayu said joining in on the hug.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Misa scream from another room. We then heard someone fall

We ran and saw Misa, frozen with fear looking out the window.

Misa's POV

I was just wandering through the house looking for a hideing place and then I saw 'it.' He had blonde hair going down to his neck, he had a blood stained jacket, his one eye was red the other was an empty socket, and he had bluish green skin. He was so ugly that I screamed and that made him fall.

"Misa, what happend?" Mikami asked confused as to why I was looking out the window.

"A MONSTER WAS LOOKING AT ME HE FELL DOWN THE WINDOW!" I screamed hoping he wouldn't clime back up and try to break in.

We looked through the window there were bloddy footprints, but no creature. I sighed in relif that it was gone.

"We should call the police." Sayu suggested I was about to aggree.

"NO!" Ryuzaki shouted suddenly. I just went home and made sure the ugly boy wasn't following me.

L's POV

"A, you almost got caught." I said that night since Mikami said he was spending the night at Light & Sayu's house.

"Sorry.." A said upset.

"It's alright, everyone does that sometimes." Near said

I didn't want to be a burden so I went to Light's room. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I felt sorry that his friend was now paranoid and I didn't want to ruin his life. I went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Light." I said and went under his bed for the night.

A/N: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW! Wasn't that cute see ya tomorrow ;) 


	6. Near screws up

A/N: Hello welcome back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

BB's POV

I was following Taro home from the park when I saw A. One of his feet were bleeding but I shrugged it off.

"Hey, A whats up?" I asked

"Nothing." He mutterrd

I then started to follow Taro again. A is a boring zombie.

Light's POV

I was playing around with Sayu when the doorbell rang. I then went to open the door, it was Misa.

"Hi Misa." I said

"Hey..Light..any sign of..the creature." Misa said looking around. I sighed at the fact that since yesterday, Misa thought an ugly creature was stalking her.

"No Misa it hasn't appeard." I said going along with her. She then sighed in relif and went inside.

Mello's POV

I made sure I wasn't seen by the children when I went behind the couch. I saw L was also there, he kept looking at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked knowing that he looks up whenever he thought of something important.

"Last night...I kissed Light." L said hesetantly almost as if he didn't want anyone to know. I was about to shout at him for kissing a human when I heard a sneeze I looked up at the air vent, Near was waving at us. But I wasn't the only one who heard it Sayu was looking around I almost fainted when she started looking at the vent where Near was hiding.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I'll see you tommorow 


	7. do I love you?

A/N: Hello welcome to chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

L's POV

Sayu was about to look up at the vent where Near was hiding I then relized Near can't be seen by humans unless he let them. I sighed in relif and watched Sayu turn around.

The next day...

"Hey, Sayu want to go to Taro's house?" I heard Light's mom say.

"Ok mom." Sayu said, she and Near then left. Light turned on the TV and a vampire movie was on.

"AWESOME! A monster movie." Light said. I smiled at the fact that he loved monsters. While light was watching the movie I started to remember that I once wanted to make Light, a vampire it would be nice if Light was immortal like me I then started to think of what would be like if Light and I were both young forever.

Mello's POV

Misa was walking down the street towards the park when Mikami with A in a bush, started coming over.  
I then sighed at that cause i always found Mikami very, very boring.

"HI, MISA!" Mikami said eagerly. Misa then suddenly looked paralyzed with fear, I couldn't understand why when Irealized something:  
A's foot was still bleeding from his fall beacause Misa was scared of him. Misa then walked over to the bush and hesetantly pushed it back

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S STALKING ME! IT'S STALKING ME!" Misa yelled she then turned to Mikami.

"YOUR CURSED! YOUR CURSED TERU MIKAMI!" She yelled at Mikami I realized how scared and upset she was because she used Mikami's whole name.  
I wanted to comfort her and tell her it's OK but I'm shy around humans, especially 'female' humans.

"What are you talking about?" Mikami asked confused

"LOOK AT IT! EVERYTIME I SAW IT YOU WERE AROUND, IT CURSED YOU!" Misa yelled at him.

"You should go home." Mikami said confused. Misa turned his head towards A, Mikami screamed in horror at the zombie.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, I HATE YOU!" Misa shouted at both of them and ran off crying. I followed her home sad for her. I didn't like her so much when I first saw her but now it's diffrent like L & Near I'm an immortal, my body is that of a 10 year old when i'm in my human forme. Misa is 10 years old, so unlike L's love for Light which is currently little brother my love for Misa may grow and devolop until it reaches a certain point.

"Am I falling in love with you Misa?" I whisperd that night as she slept. I then looked down at my paws and went to sleep.

A/N: OMG! Did I just make MelloxMisa? Oh well I guess we'll find out. Review for A to have more lines or for pairings. 


	8. Friend

A/N: HI! Welcome to the 8th chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Mikami's POV

Yesterday when Misa put me face-to-face with a monster I felt sad. I was walking towards school when Light started walking towards me ,I waved hapily.  
I keept hoping Light didn't think I was cursed.

"Hey Mikami, sorry Misa shouted at you." Light said I smiled at the fact that I still have at least 1 friend.

"LIGHT, GET AWAY FROM HIM HE'S CURSED!" Misa shouted when she saw us. My face dropped as she then pulled him away. I decieded to take my mind off of what happend thats when I got an idea:  
I'll become friends with the boy I saw that day. Well I guess by his looks he was male. That afternoon I kept searching for it, I made no progress. I then decieded to go home when I found him.

"Hi, whats your name?" I sked him.

"A." A said as if he had trouble talking.

"That doesn't say anything about your gender." I said. He then said he was a boy, and that he lost his eye because he gets sick alot and had to get it removed.  
I then took him to the park.

Light's POV

I was drawing a bat when Ryuzaki was at my window. I let him in cause it was windy and I didn't want him to get a cold.

"Hey, Light if you had the chance to be a monster would you take it?" Ryuzaki asked me. I nodded cause I guess I would take the chance.  
I then noticed Ryuzaki staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"Your very cute." Ryuzaki told me. I felt happy cause thats the 1st time someone said that to my face. I then turned on the TV and saw a huge tarantula crawling across a city. I screamed Ryuzaki then held me close and stroked my back I didn't question how he knew I liked that when I was scared so I let him continue he then started to talk to me.

"It's OK I won't lket any thing hurt you as long as him here, I promise." He said softly I then hugged him even closer. We eventually seperated after the bugs were gone.  
Ryuzaki left awhile later, I didn't get hurt for the rest of the day.

A/N: Was L the reason Light din't get hurt? Does Light just have good luck? Will Misa & Mikami make up? All these questions answerd and more in the next chapter of: Monsters 


	9. Saving Light

A/N: HELLO! Welcome to chapter 9. I read your review BB and I'm going to tell you what I think about you at the end of the chapter.  
The rest of you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Near's POV

Sayu was at the playground palying with Taro when Mikami started coming before he got their Misa arrived and saw him. I then got ready for a dram palozza.

'Hide Mikami is coming." Misa said in a whisper. I then took matters in my own hands, I made my self look human allowing them to see me.  
Then Mikami arrived. I then saw the expression on his face: he was gonna show us something. He made a movement with his hand and A stumbled in.  
Sayu and Taro then walked closley towards him. Misa made an attempt to run but A stopped her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Misa shouted with fear as his hand was on her head.

"It's OK A is not going to hurt you." Mikami said. I snickerd as Misa, Sayu and Taro saw his one eye.

"He gets sick alot and got a disease that forced him to get his eye removed." Mikami explained. Everyone then was convinced about why his skin color wasn't normal.

"So Mikami is not cursed?" Misa asked the zombie.

"No." A said quietly.

"Oh thank goodness." Misa sighed. I then walked out and waved and introduced myself. I can now see why L likes playing with humans so much.

L's POV

I was following Light around being more stealthy and then some people around 19 came towards Light, who had nothing to defend himself with.

"Hey kid, give us your money or your life." One of them said with a scratchy voice. I looked at them with disgust, Only a jerk would a precious child like Light.

"No thank you." Light said looking for escape. They then started tossing him around like a rag doll.

"RYUZAKI, HELP ME! " Light yelled before he was hit unconscious. I then took out my rage and drained the blood out of all of them. Once they were dead I picked up Light and took him to the hospital. I said he fell off his bike and hit a pole he had to spend a few days their. I spent the night with him and stroked his hair.

"Light, I don't want to leave you."

A/N: L is so sweet am I right? anyway BB you are a jerk and why would you read my story if you hate it. So the one who sucks is you.  



	10. Mello & Misa

A/N: Hi and this is cahpter 10 I hope you liked chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Sayu's POV

Light got injured yesterday and is now in the hospital my new friend Near & I are currently with him, he looks pretty bad.

"What happend?" Light asked. We told him he hit his head on a pole and was now in the hospital. He didn't seem suprised Ryuzaki bought him here.  
Shortly afterward Misa showed up she looked like a family member died.

"LIGHT I'M SORRY YOU HIT YOUR HEAD! I WANT TO THANK RYUZAKI 1,000 TIMES!" Misa said with tears rolling down her cheeks. I'm glad Light will recover before Halloween I need him to trick or treat with me. Light was trying to get Misa off when Near saw something he went out to look at it I followed him.

"Mello I thought were shy around humans?" Near said to someone. I couldn't see his face.

"I still have to follow Misa Near." The person said. I gasped Misa did have a stalker I then went to get her.

"Who are you?" Misa asked him I was standing next to her the boy seemed shocked when Misa talked.

"I'm Mello." Mello said with a red face. Misa tried to get closer to him but then he ran away. Matsuda walked past him with a confused expression on his face.

"Who was that?" Matsuda asked pointing at the running blonde.

"I don't know." Misa & I said in unison.

Matt's POV

Mello ran into the closet where I was hiding he seemed to be crying.

"What happend?" I asked him while playing my game.

"Matt... I'm in love with a human." Mello said looking at the floor.

"WHAT!?" I shouted now intrested in the problem.

"I don't how it happend." Mello said. He then told about what happend with Misa and A and how he felt confused.

"Your turning into L you know." I said seeing how L saved Light's life.

"Do you think she would like me?" Mello asked me. I looked him in the eye to let him know I'm serious.

"Better then A apparently." I said going back to my game. Mello then hugged me.

"Thank you Matt." He told me

A/N: Yep now there is pairings. See ya tommorow 


	11. Home

A/N: This is chapter 11. I hope your ready for L & Light to meet once again and Taro's return.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Light's POV

Today is the day I get out of the hospital. Ryuzaki was outside with my parents the second he saw me I got glomped.  
Misa then glomped him I then thought it was national glomp day.

"I'm glad your OK Light." Ryuzaki said about to cry, I then rubbed the back of my head embarassed for some reason maybe because we were in public.

"Light, do you want some cake? We got some on the way here." Mom told me. I nodded my head yes and got in the car seeing that Taro was in their I waved at him and sat between Misa & Ryuzaki. I ate the cake when I got home. It was the first sweet thing I ate since the day I got hurt.

"When do I get the bandage off?" I asked rubbing the bandage wrapped around my head.

"In a few days." Dad said. Misa wiped some frosting off my cheek, Ryuzaki scoweld at her. Sayu & Taro were playing a game when their a sudden knock at the door. It was a boy with shoulder length blonde hair he seemed to be eating a chocolate bar.

"Is Misa Amane here?" The boy asked me. I nodded and let him inside he wanted to talk to her in private.

Misa's POV

"Mello? What are you doing here?" I asked the boy I saw at the hospital yesterday. He then got a rapid blush on his face.  
Before I knew it, thier was a fiery kiss on my lips.

"I love you Misa, will you please take me?" Mello said. I then had a red face.

"I'm sorry Mello, your sweet but I love someone else." I said glancing at Light.

"I understand." Mello said hanging his head in defeat and shame.

"But we can be friends." I told him. Before I knew it he had his arms around me.

"Thanks Misa." Mello said to me. He had the strength of an animal.

A/N: Yep, the pairing was MelloxMisa, not MelloxMatt. See you tommorow. 


	12. Light's 1st kiss

A/N: Hello everyone this is cgapter 12.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

L's POV

Mello seemed to be hanging out with us now. He spends most of his time around Misa and barley talks to everyone else. I think he conqured his shyness.

"Hey Mello, can we talk?" I asked

"Yes." Mello said. we walked into another room and grabbed his shoulders.

"Since when are you no longer shy?" I asked

"Since I fell in love with Misa." Mello told me. I was shocked

"YOU WHAT!?" I shouted.

Light's POV

Ryuzaki came out and grabbed my arm. I wonderd what was going on.  
I saw Mello in the room.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!" Ryuzaki shouted. Before I could ask,  
He was kissing my mouth.

My whole face turned red. was Ryuzaki attracted to me? I shudderd at that kiss.

Misa walked in and took a photo of us and ran out I wanted to hit her so badly.

Mello's POV

L just finished kissing Light and I threw up. Then I thought L loved Light and laughed.

"L & Light sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I sang.

"Shut up." L said

A/N: Did you see that see you tommorow 


	13. Love

A/N: THE UNLUCKY NUMBER! Number 13 enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Misa's POV

First I get kissed 1 minute after meeting a person then Ryuzaki goes out of his way to kiss my crush. Can it be worse?

"Hey Misa, whats wrong?" Matsuda asked me. I then started to cry.

"Yestrday... Ryuzaki and Light kissed." I said. I then grabbed him and cried on his shoulder. I looked up and saw Mello walk in he then glared at Matsuda and pounced like a wolf and pushed him down. I screamed in terror at the sight.

Matsuda's POV

Mello started choking me. It felt like a 1,000 pound weight was on my throat, this boy is so strong.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ONE PERSON AND THATS ME!" Mello shouted in my face. I gasped for air I couldn't feel my body.

"MELLO STOP!" Misa shouted at Mello. he must have been so mad at me that he couldn't hear her because he continued.

"Tell Sayu I love her..." I said as I felt the life fade from my body when Misa pryed Mello off of me.

"Thank you." I said to the blonde girl. Mello then snarled at me and left, I was then scared.

L's POV

I saw Light was alone. I went behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?" Light asked me.

"Want to learn about vampires? I got all this information and I want to share it with you." I said avoiding the fact that I actually was a vampire. I don't want to frighten him.

"Sure." Light said. I grabbed his hand we then walked around while we talked.

"They can put forcefields around a certain raitus, so there victims don't run away." I said explaining how to capture prey. I also told him alot of stuff, like being able to levitate,  
and how they carry people with there brains.

"Hey Ryuzaki, why did you kiss me yesterday? Do you love me?" Light asked. I blushed at that question, I do find him adorable and precious but... Love?

"Yes and no." I said. Light cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"Yes I love you and no because I don't know what kind of love I have towards you right now." I said hiding my blush.

"I have to go." Light said. I then grabbed his arm and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He then ran waving goodbye, I kind of enjoyed the last few minutes.

A/N: OK so kind of love do you think L has towards Light:

A) Baby brother

B) Small crush

C) Huge crush.  
Leave your answer in the reviews. 


	14. Dance

WARNING: If you don't like yaoi then please leave if you do then just sit back relax and enjoy the chapter.

DIsclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

RECAP: Mello and L just got emotional with love.

Mello's POV

"THAT IDIOT!" I shouted remembering how Misa was on that stupid boys shoulder. Misa came up to me.

"Why would you do that to Matsuda?" She asked. I blushed at how close she was to me.

"I was jealous." I told her.

"You could just say that." Misa said taking a step closer. I then ran away upset. I no longer cared that I have to follow her I just kept running.

Light's POV

I rememberd what Ryuzaki said about vampires. I then rememberd my question for him. Their was a knock at the door I opend it and Ryuzaki was their.

"Hi come in Ryuzaki." I said he walked in and we went to my room.

"Is their a way to pay you back for your information on vampires?" I said. I often like paying back someone for being nice, and with him my debt is quite big.

"Can you teach me how to dance? I always wanted to learn." Ryuzaki said. I nodded and put a song on dancing wasn't a thing I like doing but I'm pretty good.  
I taught him how to dance by himself I then began to teach him how to dance with a partner.

"OK you should put you hand on your partners waist, often if its a female." I said (A/N: I'm just guessing.) Ryuzaki then put his hands on my waist. I looked up and saw he was blushing, I then realized I was teaching him to slow dance.

"Thats enough for today." I said he then walked outside. I waved goodbye. 


	15. Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Near's POV

Sayu and I were in the park. We saw L come over he had Light with him.

"Hey Light, Ryuzaki whats up?" Sayu asked.

"Light taught me to dance yesterday." L said. I looked down to see him with his hands on Light's shoulders.

"It was fun." Light said. Misa suddenly came over with Matsuda.

"Hey you two, what were you up too?" Sayu asked the 7 year old asked eagerly.

"Mello attacked me for no reason." Matsuda said. Almost like a response Mello jumped out from a bush.

"ONLY BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS OF YOU!" Mello shouted. We all jumped at that.

"How long have you been there?" Sayu asked.

"All day." Mello said. He then walked over, and pushed Matsuda away from Misa and moved closer to her. I laughed at that.

"What do you want to do?" L asked. We all shrugged.

"I bought gifts for you guys." Light said. He handed them out to each of us.

"Thank you Light." L said blushing.

"The other 3 are for Mikami, Taro and A." Light said as we looked at the 3 boxes he had. I opend mine to see a teddy bear.

Matt's POV

As I watched them opening gifts I kind of wanted one too.

"I wish I looked human." I said looking at my boney arms. I then shrugged and went back to my video game.

A/N: Just so you know the chapter 13 question will be answerd in the next chapter. Don't forget to answer :D 


	16. Hurt

A/N: Chapter 16 everybody. Get ready for the answer to the chapter 13 question.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Light's POV

I got my bandages off this morning and I went to school. When I got home Ryuzaki was there.

"What do you want?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and led me to my treehouse when we were inside he grabbed my shoulders.

"Light, why are you so depressed?" Ryuzaki asked concerned. True when I see him I get happy but today was diffrent. I was just depressed.

"No reason." I asked.

"Just tell me." Ryuzaki said. I sighed.

"I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I said. Ryuzaki looked at my arm I looked down and saw the red scratch on it Ryuzaki held up my arm.

"WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!?" He asked even more concerned. I swear he gets too protective sometimes.

L's POV

I was shocked at seeing Light, have a scratch on his arm. I don't recall him getting in a fight. I then thought he must have got it that day those jerks attacked him. No it looked too new to be from that day.

"I asked you a question Light, where is that scratch from?" I asked him again.

"I scrathed an itch too hard, can I have my arm back now?" Light asked me. I let him go and he rubbed his arm. I think I overreacted just now.

"I ahve to go see Misa now, bye Ryuzaki." Light said. I grabbed his arm before he could go.

"Everytime we are alone together you make an excuse to leave, do you like me at all?" I asked him. He looked shocked that I knew he was lying.

"Of course I like you. It's just that you've been acting strange latley and I don't want you do something bad to me." Light explained.

"I would never hurt you." I told him confused because he heard me make that promise.

"I meant by accident Ryuzaki." Light said he then climbed down and I waved. I then shudderd at the thought of accedentally hurting Light.

A/N: OK so the answer to the chapter 13 question was...

B: Small crush. L's love for Light is neither minor or serious. 


	17. L's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Light's POV

Ryuzaki and I were walking down the street, I had a question to ask him.

"How do you get rid of a vampire?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Well...um...you have to make them bite a human out of love." Ryuzaki said.

"Oh yeah, how does that work?" I asked him. He grabbed my arm and held me one foot away from his face. His face was pink.  
I was scared at how close we were to eachother.

L's POV

I sighed hoping that Light wouldn't see that this was my past.

"A long time ago there was a teenage vampire who watched a boy, she was supposed to watch him once a month for 18 years. One day when he was 15 the boy was stabbed by a madman, he had one fatal wound in the left arm. The vampire didn't want to see the boy die so when nobody was around she bit his neck making him a vampire. It remained unknown if she died all that is known is that she ran away after biting him." I told Light. I shiverd at that memory. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I understand, for a vampire to run away they have to bit a human out of love instead of hunger." Light said with realization in his voice.  
I put him down and we started walking again we eventually reached the beach and were standing there looking at the ocean.

"How do you know this stuff on vampires?" Light asked not looking me in the eye.

"I found it on the internet." I said lying.

"Oh OK." Light said. We then walked back to his house I then noticed him hanging tightly on to my hand. I blushed and smiled.

A/N: So how do lack L's backstory? And in this story I noticed I made L more prone to blushing, should I stop that? I don't know see you tommorow. :D 


	18. Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Alice Human Sacrifice.

Misa's POV.

"Hey guys ready for my show?" I asked.

"What show?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Misa's Halloween show." Light said. I smiled.

"OK here are what your parts are." I said pointing toward the sign.

Dream= Near.

1st Alice= Mikami.

2nd Alice= Ryuzaki.

3rd Alice= Light.

4th Alice= Misa & Mello.

(Show starts.)

Mikami: "Once upon a time there was a dream." *Near walks out*

L: "Nobody knew who dreamt it such a tiny dream it was."

Light: "The little dream thought..."

Near: "I don't want to vanish, how can I make people dream of me?"

Misa: "The little dream thought and thought and then had an idea."

Near: "I will make the humans walk into me and have them create the world."

(Music starts.) *Near plays with his Mikami finger puppet.*

Miakmi: "The first Alice went into the woods of Wonderland clutching his favorite sword in his favorite hand. Deleting everything that stood in his way creating a bloody red path. The first Alice ventured deep into the woods it marked him as a sinner and locked him in there for good, if it wasn't for his bloody path nobody would think he ever exsisted.

*Near puts the Mikami puppet in a small cage and takes out the L puppet*

L: "The second Alice was a tame and gentle gentelman singing his songs througout Wonderland. He filled the world with false created notes creating such a blue and crazy world. This new Alice was that of a rose he was shot and killed by a madman. This left aflower blooming sadly red, the one who was onced loved was now forgotten."

*Near puts away the L puppet and takes out the Light puppet*

Light: "The third Alice was a sweet little boy, one who was loved throughout Wonderland. He charmed people to his every beck and call, he created a strange new world. The third Alice became this worlds god, taken over by his disorted dream. He was afraid of losing to death, he shall rule forever rule his world."

*Near takes out his Misa & Mello puppets*

Misa: "Follow the red path thats where the forest starts."

Mello: "A tea party with blue roses thats where the forest parts."

Misa: An invite from the new god was..."

Misa & Mello: "The tump card that is the heart. The fourth Alice was a pair of siblings who were twins straying into Wonderland is the tale begins after straying through many doors."

Misa: "The stubborn older sister."

Mello: "And smart younger brother."

Misa & Mello: "Though they were the ones closest to Alice. They shall never wake from their dream, they forever walk in pain."

*Everyone bows*


	19. Hate

A/N: Chapter 19.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Light's POV

After Misa's show yesterday I was walking with Misa looking at some stuff I wanted for my Halloween costume.

"Hey, Light do you want anything?" Misa asked looking through the window.

"I guess I'll take this necklace." I said holding the necklace that looked like a tooth above my head.

"It looks nice." Misa said looking at it. We went to pay for our stuff.

"Your from that show yesterday? Are you?" Some guy asked.

"Yes." we said in unison then ran out. Ryuzaki came over I glared at him. He did something that made me mad.

"Hey Light, sorry about taking your favorite toy away.." Was all I let him say before I grabbed him.

"RYUZAKI, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him while throwing him.

"YOU TAKE AWAY MY TOY AND THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! I HATE YOU RYUZAKI!" I shouted before running away with tears running down my cheeks. If he was sorry why not give it back.

Misa's POV

Ryuzaki sat depressed in the cornor. I guess Light hating him is like the end of the world for Ryuzaki. I walked up to him.  
Mello was standing across the street he nodded in premission to comfort Ryuzaki. I held his arm and did what to do to Light when he is scared, Ryuzaki then started crying, which I never saw him do. 


	20. Light & Near

A/N: Chapter 20.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

L's POV

Now that Light hates me, I have to make sure he doesn't see me anymore I was walking with Misa and Mello and I was too depressed to speak to anyone. Mello pulled on my sleeve.

"Hey, maybe you should give Light his toy back." Mello said. I looked at the toy dog plushie, the one Light is addicted too which is unhealthy for him.

"No.. I can't do that." I said. I felt like something was missing and I couldn't put my finger on it. I shook it off.

"Hey, how come you always have that blanket on your head?" Misa asked.

"I just don't like the sun." I said rubbing my special blanket. Misa shrugged.

"Hey look that." Misa pointed at some kid doing magic tricks. We walked closer and saw it was Light I groaned getting the missing feeling again.

"I shall now make this sheep into a human." Light said. He put the lamb in a giant box tapped it 3 times and spun it around Near then walked out, of course it was Near.

"HE'S SO KAWAII!"(1) A bunch of girls screamed at the sight of Near. I sighed and saw Light staring at me. Light started running away.

"LIGHT, WAIT!" Near shouted running after him. I started to cry as I found what was missing: Light.

Near's POV

I followed the 10 year old as I could. I'm not used to using feet. Light then stopped and turned around, when he saw me he sighed that I was not L.

"Near, why does Ryuzaki follow me?" Light asked me.

"I don't know." Was all I said. Light walked up to me and grabbed my hand and walked towards the playground. We started to climb up a ladder.

"You know Ryuzaki really likes you." I said to Light. Light glared at the name and playfully punched my arm and I laughed, the first time I ever did that since I died.

1. Kawaii is the japaneese term for cute.

A/N: Don't worry L & Light will make up in the next chapter. 


	21. L & Light Make Up

A/N: Chapter 21. L & Light are going to make up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Sayu's POV

Near, Light and I were walking through the park it was very cloudy. I saw Ryuzaki, Matsuda, Mello and Misa walking over.

"HI!" Matsuda said hugging all 3 of us.

"Light, I just want to say I'm sorry I took your toy away and you can have this." Ryuzaki said he then handed Light's toy dog to him. Light then went and hugged Ryuzaki.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Light shouted making Ryuzaki blush. Mello then started laughing.

Matt's POV

I watched this happen through the bushes. I wanted another friend besides Mello. Near was too close to the humans for me to go up and talk to him I mean they would freak out at the sight of a walking skeleton so with all my strength I picked up a small rock and threw it at his arm. Near looked over and I waved at him he ran over to me.

"What do you want?" Near asked. I held my gaming system out to him.

"Do you want to play this video game with me? You need 2 players to play." I said. Near looked at it for a minute.

"Sure." Near said. I was happy to have Near as my friend now. We then started playing the game.

A/N: YAY MATT HAS A FRIEND! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  



	22. Matt

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

L's POV

I was happy Light no longer hates me, I just don't want being like Near when he was alive. Light and Near seemed to have bonded I admit being a little jealous at first but Near is the only other person besides Light who I have a strong bond with. Light grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Matsuda's house.

"Hello guys, I gatherd you here for... THIS!" Matsuda said holding up a skeleton. I looked closer, it was Matt.

"I found it in the yard, I think it's a toy because he laughes." Matsuda said poking Matt's chest making him laugh. I rememberd Matt always laughs when someone does that. I mentally slapped myself.

"Matsuda, you idiot." I said under my breath. Light went up to it I looked closley to see he was trying to take the video game away. That's bad.

"NO NO NO! DON'T TAKE THE GAME AWAY!" Near and I shouted in unison. I didn't want to say Matt has a tantrum if you take his game away. Light just shrugged and walked towards Mello and Misa. I sighed in relif.

"Hey, Sayu want to play with my toy?" Matsuda asked. Sayu shook her head no and Matsuda looked depressed, Mello burst out laughing at that moment.

Misa's POV

While Mello was laughing I walked up to the toy.

"It looks so real." I said getting a better look at it. Matsuda looked at it carefully. I saw it had a nametag. It's name is Matt which I think means it's a boy.

"His name is Matt." I said. Light looked at it too. He poked it's chest making Matt laugh so much I thought it would break. 


	23. Never Ignore L

A/N: Chapter 23. Light's toy will be explained at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Light's POV

I was playing with the toy skeleton named Matt when Ryuzaki walked in.

"Hey Light, whats up?" Ryuzaki asked. I ignored him because I was busy Ryuzaki looked like he didn't want to be ignored. I was about to make Matt laugh when Ryuzaki jumped on top of me.

"HELP!" I shouted. Misa, Sayu and Near walked in and stared at what it looked like. Ryuzaki's face turned red all the way down to his neck.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to ignore me because I really like you." Ryuzaki said climbing off of me.

"It's OK just don't do it again." I said to him. Ryuzaki nodded and walked out still red as a fire truck.

"Ryuzaki is strange." Misa said looking through the door. I shrugged and made Matt do his laugh.

L's POV

Why would I do that? It's not like me to something like tackle children. I don't feel like myself anymore what should I do? Near came up to me with a confused look on his face.

"What did you do back there?" Near asked. I told him about how Light ignored me and how I tackled him to get attention. Near put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's OK." Near said to me. I then pulled him into a hug.

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Cute.

Light's toy: Light's prized possesion ever since he was 2 years old. It is the only toy Light ever had in his life so it's ver important to him. 


	24. How to make Mello kiss your cheek

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Misa's POV

I was walking down the street with Mello. Mello looked at me.

"Hey Misa why do you like Light so much?" He asked me. I looked straight at him.

"Because he's the cutest boy in the world." I said full of love. I then rememberd how Mello nearly killed Matsuda because he was jealous.

"And I'm not?" Mello asked confused.

"That's not what I meant." I said to calm him down. Mello looked down sadly because I don't think he's cute.

"I do find you kind of cute." I said turning his cheeks pink. He then looked at me.

"Really?" Mello asked. I nodded yes. Mello then grabbed me and kept thanking me.

"Your welcome." I said. Mello then looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"I wish I can be like you." Mello said then he ran inside the chocolate store. I blushed because that was the second time he kissed me.

Mello's POV

I'm very happy. Misa finds me cute, I kissed my crush, and Matt found a way to be in public. I almost did a dance of joy but held it in. Matsuda came in with Matt in a wagon and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Matt." I whisperd. Matt looked up.

"'Sup?" Matt asked. I told him about my day. Matt then laughed quietly and only I could hear it. 


	25. Light's weird 5 minutes

Disclaimer: I don't own Detah Note.

Matt's POV

I was laying with the rest of Matsuda's toys when Near walked in.

"Hey Matt." Near said. I looked at him he was more depressed then any other ghosts I met in my life.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Near explained that no matter what he couldn't fall in love with a human like everybody else.  
I admit L & Mello falling in love with a human was funny but, Near? I stood up and stumbled over to him and wrapped my boney arms around his small and fragile body.

"You will always have your friends." I said. As I said that Light walked in. I regret talking to Near in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Light screamed. Almost immeadtly L ran in.

"WHAT HAPPEND!? WHAT'S THE DAMAGE!?" L yelled thinking Light was being attacked. I collapsed to the floor lifelessly.

"I was just playing." Near said with his best little boy voice. I sighed in relif. L picked up Light then left.

Light's POV

Ryuzaki put me down next to Mello. I looked up at him and he rubbed my head.

"What happend back there?" Mello asked me. I looked straight at him.

"I thought I saw Matt come to life." I said. Mello grabbed my shirt.

"DO NOT TOUCH MATT!" Mello shoutd in my face. Glad not to go deaf I rubbed my ears and promised to not hurt Matt.

"Thank you." Mello said letting me go. I then went to walk around.

A/N: Matt is protective of Near and Mello is protective of Matt thats weird. Anyway see you later


	26. L & Sayu

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

L's POV

I secretly drank the bllod from a squirell when Sayu walked out.

"What are you doing?" Sayu asked. I shrugged while kicking away the squirell's corpse.

"Want to go for a walk." Sayu asked. I nodded and we went. I saw Near holding up a sign saying: I finally did it. I shrugged and ignored him.

"So what do you do for fun?" Sayu asked me. I told her I play games with a friend.

Sayu held up her camera and asked to take my picture for a scrapbook. I said yes and she took my picture. I then realized Light was alone with only Mello, Near and Misa and I ran home.

Sayu's POV

I waited for the picture to stop loading when it developed.  
For some reason I couldn't see Ryuzaki. I then had a scary thought come through my mind.

A/N: OH NO SAYU KNOWS L IS A VAMPIRE! Coming up next: Taro finds out about L & Near.

Fun Fact: This chapter is reversed to the chapter, Light & Near. From Light playing with Sayu's monster to Sayu playing with Light's monster. 


	27. Taro finds out the truth about L & Near

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Taro's POV

I went into Light & Sayu's house. Ryuzaki, Near, Mello & Misa were there I waved hello.

"Why are you here?" Near asked. I said wanted to go out for awhile.  
I once learned that undead creatures (ghosts and vampires) have very cold skin and I get shudders thinking about it so I came to get over it.  
I fell and Near & Ryuzaki caught me. I suddenly felt very cold, could Ryuzaki & Near be- no way it's impossible for monsters to exsit.

"Thank you." I said to them. They said your welcome and left.

Near's POV

I was glad to get out of the room and get some space. L pulled me aside and whisperd.

"Do you think Taro felt us when we caught him?" L asked I then remembrd the rule of being undead.

"Oh no." I said. Sayu came over and pulled me outside.

"Near, is Ryuzaki a vampire?" Sayu asked me. I did a fake laugh of disbelif.

"Of course not. I've known him my whole life." I said. She looked at me confused.

"He didn't appear in my picture which only works for vampires." Sayu said showing the picture to me. I examined it looking for a perfect excuse.

"Maybe the camera is broken." I said. She shrugged and ran away.

Sayu's POV

As I ran from Near I thought of how Near laughed at the question. I then thought of how we first met Ryuzaki only at certain points of only this month, October which is has Halloween.  
Is Ryuzaki a vampire? And if that is true is Near one too? I went inside and found Misa I pulled her outside.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think Ryuzaki & Near are vampires. Will you help me find out?" I asked. Misa thought for a minutes.

"Sure." Misa said. I was so happy I could explode.

"Great. We'll start tommorow." I said. Misa and I walked inside. 


	28. Light's greif

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Misa's POV

Sayu & I were looking for proof that either Ryuzaki or Near was a vampire. So far we found nothing. I saw Ryuzaki & Mello talking I listend in.

"Can you believe the month went so fast L?" Mello asked. I was confused, Mello was talking to Ryuzaki, I can't imagine someone who only has 1 letter for a name.

"Yeah...but I don't want to leave Light for another year..." Ryuzaki said looking down sadly. I meantally cried but tried to focus I ran back to Sayu.

"What happend?" Sayu asked. I looked straight at her the way Ryuzaki or L does to Light.

"Mello called Ryuzaki L and I think they are going to leave at the end of the month." I said.

"Their leaving on Halloween?" Sayu asked. I nodded.

"That's proof that their monsters." Sayu said. We then ran inside to Light.

Light's POV

I was playing with Near when Misa pulled me upstairs.

"What do you want?" I asked. Misa and Sayu looked at me.

"Ryuzaki, Near and Mello and possibly A are monsters." Sayu said. I cocked my head confused if Mello saw that he would laugh.

"I know because Mello said they were going to leave or something at the end if the month. And for some reason Mello referd Ryuzaki as L." Misa said. I shrugged.

"What does being called L have to do with being a monster?" I asked. Misa and Sayu looked at eachother, shrugged and looked back at me.

"It means Ryuzaki lied to you about everything." Sayu said. Misa nodded. I then relized that's how Ryuzaki knew so much about vampires, like how to get rid of one without killing it,  
or how they trap prey. I also then relized I only had a few days left with Ryuzaki. I began to cry it only took two minutes for Ryuzaki or L to find me (A/N: Now that Light knows L's name he will now refer him as L.)  
L hugged me to calm me down it worked but I still felt pain. L lied to me about everything he said, the biggest lie was him being human.

A/N: POOR LIGHT! By the way do you know who's birthday is on Halloween? :D 


	29. Matt's wish

A/N: 29. Very close to L's birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Near's POV

I was playing with Light's toy when Mello, who was dragging Matt walked in.

"Matt wanted to talk to you." Mello said putting Matt down. I looked at Matt and he looked at me and rubbed his goggles.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Matt sat up.

"I've been thinking about our Halloween wish what's yours going to be?" Matt asked. I thought and thought.

"It's a secret." I told Matt. Mello sighed.

"I'll tell you my wish Matt." Mello said. Matt shook his head and Mello scoweld.

Matt's POV

I was wating to tell Near I was gonna wish to be human , but I don't want to anymore. I rubbed his head and Mello dragged me out.

"Let me go Mello." I told him. Mello put me down.

"Stop playing with Near then." Mello said walking away. I sighed there was nothing that could convince me to stop playing with Near. 


	30. Mello & Misa's 1st date

A/N: L'S BIRTHDAY TOMMOROW! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Mello's POV

Tommorow is Halloween, the last day of October. I only have one last chance to get Misa to like me more then a friend. I walked over to her.

"Hey Misa can we go to the park?" I asked Misa. Misa paused for a minute and nodded I smiled.

Later...

Misa and I were walking through the park. I put my arm around her and she took it off I laughed.

"Why do you want to do?" Misa asked me. I shrugged.

Misa's POV

I didn't want let Mello know I knew he was a monster, so I went along with this date.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked. Mello looked up.

"Chocolate." Mello said. I giggeld at the answer.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" I asked.

"A werewolf." Mello said. I looked at him he seemd more of a goblin type but I didn't interupt his plan.

A/N: See you later. 


	31. Humans

A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER! Happy birthday L :).

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Light's POV

Today is Halloween, the very last day I may ever see L again. I embraced the fact maybe one day he will come back. Sayu ran into my room.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, LIGHT!" She shouted happiliy. I rubbed my ears (again). Sayu was very happy but sad because this may be goodbye to Near and Mello too.  
I tried my best not to cry when L came over.

"Hey Light, I can't wait to do something." L said. The weird started then do you know why? Because L laughed after saying that.

'Why the heck is he laughing?' I thought. I mean why would he laugh if he was going to leave? Maybe he doesn't like me anymore...

"Whats wrong?" L asked me. I looked up and told him it was nothing. L shrugged and walked over to the candy Mello laughed as L stuffed his face in it I laughed too.  
Matsuda came in with Matt in his wagon he was already wearing his costume.

"What are you supposed to be?" Near and Mello asked. Matsuda walked up to them and smiled.

"I'm a gremlin, I cause bad luck." Matsuda said. Now he admits it. I told him it was a nice costume and he hugged me.

Matsuda's POV

I walked around in my gremmlin costume, for some reason Mello said I would make a perfect gremlin. I played with Matt for 20 minutes when Sayu and Near came towards me.

"Do you want to see my costume?" Near asked. I nodded Near ran upstairs and came down wearing a crown, fake fangs, fake scars, and some other stuff.

"What are you?" I asked. Sayu and Near looked at me.

"He's the king of all monsters." Sayu said. Near had the fangs of a vampire, the claws of werewolf, he had metal bolts on his neck to represent Frankenstein, he had scars like a zombie.

"Nice costume." I said. Near smiled and ran towards Mello and Light. I smiled and continued playing with my toy.

Matt's POV

Matsuda said he was going to take me trick-or-treating with him. He said he wanted people to think a gremlin can kill. I held in laughter at that thought.  
I was laying around when Mello came over.

"Hey Matt, I'm sorry about I said and you can play with Near." Mello said.

"How much is L paying you?" I aksed.

"$20 and a chocolate bar." Mello said and walked away. I rolled around for awhile and thought about my wish.

Later... L's POV

We were trick-or-treating only a few hours left until midnight ending October. Light and the others walked up to a house.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" They shouted. They all got their candy and walked down. I saw the stars form the monster symbol for wish I tugged Near's sleeve which is the signle to make a wish.  
I wished with all my might. I opend my eyes and saw Matt growing hair and flesh at an extremley fast rate HE WAS HUMAN!

"Hey I'm human." Matt said rubbing his freshly grown red hair. Near made an attempt to run through a door but failed meaning he was human too. Mello wasn't in wolf forme which I guess means he's not a werewolf anymore.  
Finalliy I grabbed a mirror and looked into it I could see my face I WAS HUMAN!

"LIGHT I'M A HUMAN NOW! I DON'T HAVE TO GO!" I shouted happily hugging him.

"What's going on here?" Matsuda asked. Matt raised his hand.

"We used to be monsters but now we turned human." Matt said lifting up his goggles. He had blue eyes now Mello ran up to him.

"You look cute when your human." Mello told Matt. Matt rolled his eyes and giggled. I then picked up Light.

"It also means I get to stay with you Light." I said about to cry. Light hugged me.

"Im glad L." Light said. I hugged him back happy to regain my human life.

A/N: That was a nice ending. By the way do you notice something fammiliar about Light's thought ahter L laughes? :3.  
Thank you for reading and Happy Halloween. 


End file.
